Joie,amour,bonheur
by Poucycatt
Summary: Ptite déprime de Quatre,au début...


Titre :Joie, amour, bonheur. Auteur :Poucycatt Base :GW Genre :pov, un peu tristounet, un peu occ Couple :Surprise !^^  
  
Chapitre unique  
  
  
  
Joie, amour, bonheur .  
  
Ptits notes: 1)****** veut dire que le temps a passé et peut-être le lieu aussi mais il y aura des indices. 2) « italique » ce sont les pensées de Quatre. 3) Heu. Soyez indulgent car c'est ma première fic. Merci.  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
«Joie. Amour. Bonheur. Toutes ces émotions affluent en moi, Mais ne m'ébranlent pas. Tout en moi n'est que tristesse, désespoir et amertume. Pourtant, . Je devrais être heureux de son bonheur, Même s'il ne le partage pas avec moi. »  
  
-Quatre, Quat-chan, hou-houuu !! Je levais les yeux sur Duo. -Oui Duo, qui a t-il ? -Hé bien on se disait qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour en boîte ! Qu'en penses tu ? -Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Répondis-je. Je me forçais à sourire pour que personne ne se doute de ce qui me tourmente. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que mes amis soient tristes à cause de moi, c'est pour cela qu'en apparence j'essaye de rester le Quatre de d'habitude. Je regardais autour de moi :Heero étais impassible, il pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable ;Duo était assis à califourchon sur une chaise ;Trowa et Wufei, eux, étaient assis sur le canapé et se tenaient discrètement la main. (Et oui Tro-tro il est avec Feifei !^^ Heu.pô taper les fans de Quatre ! Aie . Pas taper j'ai dit !) -Bon les gars, faudrait pt'être qu'on aille se préparer ! Nous déclara tranquillement Duo. Si tôt dit si tôt fait et alors que je me trouvais dans ma chambre entrain de choisir mes habits on frappa à ma porte et Duo entra. -Ha Duo, tu tombes bien, j'arrive pas à me décider, je mets la chemise rose ou la violette ? -Si tu veux mon avis, ni une ni l'autre ! On va en boîte Quatchounet ! Attends 2 minutes que je te trouve une tenue correcte moi ! 5 minutes plus tard j'étais vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir moulant avec une chemise bordeaux ouverte. -Wouahh ! Quatre t'es à tomber ! Y a personne qui saurait te résister ! Je rougis. -Tu es certain que c'est ce qu'il me faut ? -Mais oui ! Relax Quat-chan ! Allez viens, Tro-tro et Feifei doivent déjà nous attendre et il faut encore que je décolle ice-man de son portable.  
  
******  
  
Nous étions dans ce night-club. J'étais là assis à une table avec Heero tandis que Duo draguait et que Trowa et Wufei se trémoussaient sur la piste. « Qui aurait cru ça :Trowa et Wufei, ensemble. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'envier leur bonheur. J'aurais tant voulu que ce soit à moi que Trowa fasse ces beaux sourires. Je sais c'est égoïste mais je n'en peux rien c'est ainsi. » Je regardais vers Heero mais il n'était plus là et j'aperçus Duo qui venait vers moi. -Alors Quatre, tu comptes prendre racine ou tu viens danser avec moi ?!! -Heu.J'ai pas trop envie, je pré. Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Duo m'entraîna sur la piste, alors nous commençâmes à danser tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Et quand il me dit que Wufei semblait aux anges avec Trowa et qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux, je tiquais légèrement et je pense qu'il le remarqua, mais il ne me dit rien, ne me posa pas de questions et je l'en remerciais intérieurement.  
  
******  
  
Ca y est nous étions rentrés dans notre planque càd :la petite maison que nous occupions en attendant notre prochaine mission Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à mes coéquipiers et montais les escaliers lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et découvrit Duo qui me regardait tristement. Ensuite il me dit qu'il souhaiterait me parler seul à seul si cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'acquiesçais en signe d'accord et allâmes dans ma chambre. -Voilà, de quoi veux tu me parler ? -Hé bien, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps tu n'es pas tout à fait le même et même si tu essayes de le cacher, moi je l'ai vu quand même ! je voudrais te dire aussi que si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là. Ce qu'il venait de dire me touchait mais je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec mes problèmes de c?ur. -Non non, je vais bien tu te trompes sûrement. -Je ne me trompe pas ! Sa voix s'était faite plus dure. Ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens tandis qu'il continuait son discours. -J'ai vu comment tu regardais Trowa et j'ai vu la peine dans ton te regard. J'ai compris que si tu ne vas pas bien c'est à cause de lui. Et si tu veux m'en parler je suis là pour t'écouter, et te conseiller du mieux que je peux comme tu l'a toujours fais pour nous tous. Soudain je m'effondre en sanglotant, Duo me sert dans ses bras en me disant que tout irait bien et alors je me relâchai et je lui dis tout. Le mal que j'ai eu quand Trowa est venu me demander conseil pour déclarer sa flamme à Wufei ;La tristesse et le désespoir qui m'ont envahi ;La jalousie que j'éprouve quand je les vois tous les 2 et aussi mon silence dissimulé sous un masque de gaîté . Tout, Tout. Duo me berça doucement comme on le fait avec un enfant qui a cauchemardé, il me consola sans pour autant me juger. Je m'endormis dans ses bras fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré et parlé.  
  
******  
  
Lorsque je me réveillai, je remarquai que j'étais dans mes draps. Après que je me sois endormi Duo avait dû me porter jusqu'à mon lit. Je me sentais mieux que les jours précédents. Le fait de m'être confié à Duo m'avait enlevé un poids. Il m'avait écouté, consolé et conseillé. Et à présent j'y voyais déjà plus clair. Il avait su deviner ce qui n'allait pas et avait été là quand il le fallait. Et pour tout ça, je lui en étais reconnaissant. « Je l'en remercierai dès que je verrai » pensais-je Ensuite je descendis préparer le petit déjeuner.  
  
******  
  
Les jours et les semaines passèrent et les missions se succédèrent. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que mon amour pour Trowa n'avait pas d'avenir et j'essayais tant bien que mal de l'oublier. Après tout nous étions tout de même les meilleurs amis, un peu comme des frères. Il était environ 10h et je zappais les chaînes de la tv. J'étais seul à la planque, mes coéquipiers étaient partit combattre oz. Je n'avais pu les accompagner à cause de blessures dues à la dernière mission que nous avions effectuée ensemble ;rien de bien grave mais assez pour que Sally m'exempte du pilotage de Sandrock pour encore quelques jours. J'avais voulu les accompagner mais Duo m'avait fait promettre de rester ici et Heero a rajouté que c'était une mission de routine, détruire un hangar d' aries, et que je risquerais de les gêner plus qu'autre chose. Et puis ils sont parti. « Une mission de routine, une simple mission. Rien d'extraordinaire ! Et pourtant j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Duo et aux autres. Non non, je me fais des idées.  
  
Je me trompe sûrement. »  
  
#Cling#  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Wufei apparut seul. -Wufei, où sont les autres ? demandais-je avec anxiété. -A l'hôpital, on a eu un problème ils sont blessés. A ces mots mon c?ur se serra. « Duo blessé  
  
Peut-être même pire. »  
  
Ces pensées tournaient dans ma tête tandis que Wufei et moi nous dirigions vers les portes de l'hôpital dans lequel se trouvaient nos amis. Alors que nous traversâmes les couloirs du bâtiment nous vîmes Sally qui venait à notre rencontre. -Sally, comment vont-ils ? Demandais-je inquiet. -Bien, ils ne risquent rien :Trowa a une jambe cassée, Heero 2 côtes cassées et une fêlée et Duo l'épaule déboitée. Ils pourront sortir demain, mais plus de mission avant 2 bonnes semaines. « Ils n'ont rien. Ces mots m'emplirent soudain d'un immense soulagement. » -Merci Sally, mais dans quelles chambres se trouvent t'ils ? Demandais-je. -Heero et Trowa sont dans la 309 et Duo dans la 257. bon je vous laisse j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Sa phrase terminée Sally tourna les talons et partit vers l'autre bout du couloir. -Je vais voir Trowa et Yui. Je te laisse t'occuper de Maxwell, me dit Wufei avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant de se diriger vers la chambre 309. Je marchai dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Duo. Je frappai à la porte et entrai. Duo était là a demi couché sur le lit. Je m'approchai de lui et il me regarda avec un son sourire habituel. Tout à coup toute l'inquiétude que j'avais accumulée se transforma en une colère que je ne pus retenir. -Non mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille ! Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et je poursuivis sur le même ton. Quand Wufei est venu me chercher et qu'il m'a dit que vous étiez à l'hôpital j'ai paniqué. -Calme toi Quatre, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.. Je continuais plus calmement. -J'ai eu peur, peur que tu sois gravement blessé ou pire mort, parce que je. je t'aime ! Voilà je te l'ai dit dis, il l'a fallu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pour que je m'en rende compte et. Je n'eus pas le temps le temps de terminer ma phrase que deux lèvres scellèrent les miennes. Il s'écarta quelque peu de moi, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées un peu avant et me murmura au creux de l'oreille 6 mots qui firent chavirer mon c?ur : « je t'aime plus que tout » ! Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau.  
  
****** « Joie. Amour. Bonheur. » Le soleil pénètre par la fenêtre et diffuse une faible clarté dans la chambre. « Toutes ces émotions m'entourent. Je les ressens. Elles sont en moi. En lui. Je suis dans les bras de Duo. Mon Duo ! Nous sommes dans son lit. Dans notre lit ! Et nous venons de concrétiser notre amour par une nuit inoubliable ».  
  
Fin !  
  
Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! 


End file.
